The Eds and Iron Man: Dawn of the Blowhole
The Eds and Iron Man: Dawn of the Blowhole is a superhero action comedy crossover film based on Marvel Studios' 2008 film Iron Man. It is the fourth film in the Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles series and the fourth instalment of the 'Beginnings' Saga. It is produced by Movieman Productions, Marvel Studios and B-Master Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures. The film was released on May 6, 2016. Plot Genius, billionaire, and playboy, Tony Stark, who has inherited the defense contractor Stark Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan, with his friend and military liaison Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, to demonstrate the new “Jericho” missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Stark is critically wounded by one of his own rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group, the Ten Rings, and an electromagnet is grafted into his chest by fellow captive Yinsen to keep the shrapnel shards that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. The Eds, the Turtles, the Penguins, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who are all agents for Mr. Church, are assigned on a mission in order to prove they have what it takes to lead an army against the Decepticons: rescuing Stark. But they too get captured and encounter the Penguins’ archenemy, Dr. Blowhole, an evil bottlenose dolphin supervillain. He explains that he sent the Ten Rings to capture Stark to build both a Jericho missile and his monster creation: Chrome Claw, a lobster mutant with a chrome claw. Agreeing that Blowhole will not keep his word in offering freedom in exchange for the weapons, Stark, Yinsen, the Eds and their friends quietly build a powerful electric generator called an arc reactor to power Stark’s electromagnet and a suit of powered armor to aid in their escape. Although they keep the suit hidden almost to completion, the Ten Rings discover their hostages’ intentions and attack the workshop. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while the suit is completed. The Eds, their friends, and the armored Stark battle their way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, and then in anger Stark burns the Ten Rings weapons. He and the team fly away, but crash in the desert and destroy the suit. After being rescued by Rhodes, Stark, the Eds and their friends return to America and he announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Obadiah Stane, his father’s old partner and the company’s manager, advises Stark that this may ruin Stark Industries and his father’s legacy. In his home workshop, Stark, the Eds and the others build a sleeker, more powerful version of his improvised armor suit, as well as a more powerful arc reactor for his chest. Personal assistant Pepper Potts places the original reactor inside a small glass showcase. Though Stane requests details, Stark keeps his work to himself. Meanwhile, the Ten Rings gather the pieces of Stark’s prototype suit and, after receiving weapon deliveries, including the Jericho, from their “secret buddy,” Dr. Blowhole explains to his lobster minions and the Ten Rings that they will test the missile on Yinsen’s home village, Gulmira, in order to demonize Stark. At a charity event held by Stark Industries, the Eds, the Turtles, the Penguins, Sora, Donald and Goofy try to mingle, but end up causing a ruckus. Edd, however, is commended by Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D., a counter-terrorism agency, for having friends like them. Reporter Christine Everhart informs Stark about his company’s weapons being delivered to the Ten Rings and are being used to attack Gulmira. Stark also learns Stane is trying to replace him as head of the company. Enraged by these revelations, Stark dons his new armor and he and the team fly to Afghanistan, where they save the villagers. While flying home, the heroes are shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. Stark reveals his secret identity to Rhodes over the phone in an attempt to end the attack. The Three Rings meet with Stane, who subdues Blowhole’s second-in-command, Raza, and has the rest of the group killed except for Dr. Blowhole, who is immediately offered a partnership. Stane has a massive new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Ten Rings, Stark sends Pepper to hack into the company computer system from Stane’s office. She discovers Stane has been supplying the terrorists and hired the Ten Rings to kill Stark, but the group reneged. Potts meets with Phil Coulson to inform him of Stane’s activities. Stane’s scientists cannot duplicate Stark’s arc reactor, so Stane ambushes Stark at his home and takes the one from his chest. Meanwhile, as the team returns from the candy store and argue on whether or not they should help Stark become a better person, Eddy, the Turtles and the Penguins get kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole’s lobster minions, who drive them back to Stark Industries. Edd rushes back to warn Stark about Stane’s treachery, getting him his original reactor to replace the taken one just in time. Potts and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Stane, but he dons his suit and attacks them. Ed, Sora, Donald and Goofy rescue their friends, and the Eds and Turtles go out to face-off Stane while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Penguins fight Blowhole, his lobster minions, and his Chrome Claw. After Rico and Private save Sora from Chrome Claw, the defeated Dr. Blowhole escapes in his escape pod. Stark and the Eds fight Stane, but Stark is outmatched without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. The fight carries Stark, the Eds and Stane to the top of the Stark Industries building, and Stark instructs Potts to overload the large arc reactor powering the building. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that causes Stane and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. The next day, the wounded Eds are escorted to the North Wind’s medical room, where Donatello makes a potion to heal a fatally injured Edd, inserting it into his bloodstream. Ed and Eddy, however, are holed up in hospital beds, but will make a steady recovery. With the Eds and their team’s mission completed, Mr. Church agrees to have the North Wind join the fight against the Decepticons. At a press conference, Stark defies suggestions from S.H.I.E.L.D. and publicly admits to being the superhero the press has dubbed “Iron Man”. Edd then notes that he learned a valuable lesson: the act of heroism comes from the heart. In a mid-credits scene, Dr. Blowhole forms an alliance with Megatron and The Fallen. Then, in a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Stark at home, telling him that Iron Man is not “the only superhero in the world”, and explaining that he wants to discuss the “Avenger Initiative”. Characters * Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. * Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. * Tony Sampson as Eddy is the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga